Core B, the Biostatistics and Computer Facility, will support all information management and evaluation functions of the research program. This core will be responsible for statistical aspects of the experimental design of each project, data management and programming, quality control, routine data summaries, statistical analysis and interpretation of the results, and graphical and tabular presentation of the data. Core B seeks to provide cost-effective solutions to data management and evaluation activities (particularly computer-related operations) by centralizing these functions. With regard to information management, Core B will coordinate and assist the information management activities for the individual research projects; provide essential information management resources including computing facilities to the individual research projects; select, purchase, install, and maintain information management resources (hardware and software) for the individual research projects; and provide technical assistance to the individual research projects in the areas of data processing, data entry, and data analysis. With regard to evaluation activities, Core B will supervise and coordinate the statistical analysis and interpretation of data for each of the research projects.